Good-bye
by Ariana Black
Summary: Its graduation day for the Marauders! Just a short little fic that was nagging to be written, but I am so incredibly proud of this. Guaranteed to bring a tear to the eye.


A/N- This story has been nagging me to be written for the longest time.  It's a graduation fic about the Marauders, and I swear, I was almost crying by the end of it.  I really think everyone's going to like it, and I'm very proud of it, so be sure to review and tell me if you liked it too.  Just a note though, I have no clue what year they graduated, so I made an educated guess.  Also, I have no idea how Hogwarts does their graduation, so just bear with me.__

"Well, this is it." James sighed, looking around at his friends. "The day we've waited for, for seven years."

"The day we hoped would come quickly." Sirius added.

"And now that its here, we don't want to leave." Remus continued.

"Graduation day." Peter sighed sadly.

"Hard to believe huh?" James said. "It seemed like it would never come.  We've talked about nothing but looking forward to being free.  But now…"

"Now we can't seem to leave." Lily said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Its okay, Lils." James said, putting his arm around her. "Don't forget, we still have our wedding to look forward to."

"I know, its just…the happiest time of my life was when I was here.  It's so hard to say goodbye to it."

"Same here." Sirius, Remus, and Peter agreed.

"Well." James said at last, even though he was as reluctant as they were. "I guess...we'd better get down there."

"I guess so." Sirius said.  He had been one of the most eager for this day to finally arrive, and now, he was almost more reluctant to leave than the rest of them.

"Yeah." Remus said, forcing a smile. "At least we'll all be going together."

"Come on, Moony, you make it sound as though we're dying."

"In a way, we are." Lily spoke up. "This is the end of our childhood.  From now on, we'll be adults.  No more goofing off, no more pranks, no more carefree days."

"No more pranks?" Sirius gasped, then proceeded to fake a heart attack.  It was just the thing they needed to lighten up the mood.

"Come on, Padfoot." James laughed, pulling him to his feet.  "Let's get down there.  The ceremony's about to start."

"Take a last look around, guys." Remus said as they reached the portrait hole. "It's the last time we'll see this place as students."

"God, I'm going to miss this so much." Lily said, already starting to cry.

_Time to say good-bye to your home,_

_Places you've known,_

_Heart like a stone,_

_As you go._

            Silently, the entire seventh year walked across the grounds.  It had finally stopped raining, though the grass was still slightly damp.  Some people looked as though they wanted to cry, but couldn't.  Lily was one of them.  Almost everyone looked reluctant.  Not a single person looked eager to reach the collection of chairs they were walking towards.  That was where their parents and teachers were gathered.  That was where they would walk across the stage that had been conjured.  That was where they would graduate.  There was no talking as they all found their walking partners and walked towards the chairs they would sit in until the speeches were done and they were called to get their diplomas.  Peter, unfortunately, had been paired with Snape, the only other person without a walking partner.  Peter had been the odd number of the group, so he'd had no choice.  At least they would all be sitting together.

"I'm the only one without a plan." Peter thought sadly. "I'm the only one who has no idea what they're going to do.  Everyone else has a job lined up except me."

            He was really going to miss it all.  The midnight pranks, the pillow fights at al hours of the night.  He'd even miss the classes and detention.  Most of all, he was going to miss seeing his friends everyday.  Sure, he knew they would still see each other, but it wouldn't be the same.  They would all be busy with their respective careers.  Sirius and Remus would be Aurors.  James and Lily had found jobs with the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry.  Peter would be spending his summer trying to find something, anything, that he could do.  And let's face it, he thought bitterly, there isn't a whole lot you can do right, Peter.  You screw up every spell you attempt.  The only place you've ever been important is here.  And even then, you were only important because you were friends with James, Sirius, and Remus.  Kind of sad that your life has peaked so early, Peter.  It's all downhill from here.

_Time to scramble down from the dream,_

_List rock and stream,_

_Golden and green while you go._

            Two weeks and you start training to be an Auror, Remus thought.  It was amazing how sad that thought made him.  It was an honor to be chosen to be an Auror.  It was even more surprising that _he was going to be an Auror.  They never would have let a werewolf be trained if it hadn't been for Dumbledore convincing them.  He owed the Headmaster so much.  Dumbledore had been the first to give him a chance.  It was really because of Dumbledore that Remus had friends like the Marauders.  And it was because of the Marauders that he was here today._

            If he hadn't had them as friends, he suspected he would have killed himself long ago.  The best thing that had ever happened to him was them finding out about him being a werewolf.  They had proven to him that not everyone hated him for something he couldn't control.  This was the final day the legendary Marauders would spend at Hogwarts.  He suspected the teachers were probably happiest about that.  He was really only sad that they wouldn't be seeing each other every day anymore.  He knew they would always stay friends.  Just last night, they had made a pact.  They had sworn by everything they held dear to always remain the best of friends.  No matter what happened.  And with the dark times that lay ahead for all of them, what with Voldemort and all, that pact was just what he needed to reassure himself that no matter what happened in the future, it would all work out in the end.

            Silently, the Seventh years filed past their families and professors to take their seats.  Dumbledore stood up to get ready to give his welcome speech, though everyone knew they woudn't hear it.  They were all too deep in thought.  The sun had finally come out, and a rainbow shone in the sky.  But even this did nothing to lighten their mood.

_Good-bye, Good-bye,_

_And every eye is dry._

_Leavin', there's no grievin' just a rainbow in the sky._

            With a heavy sigh, the five sat down together.  It had taken some doing, but they had finally managed to fix it so that they would all walk across the stage together.  They had practically begged the teachers until they finally gave in and arranged it.  No one really wanted to be the teacher that broke up the Marauders, especially not on the most important day of their lives.  Sadly, they all looked at one another.  James squeezed Lily's hand gently.  The five reached into their pockets and pulled out the rings that James had transfigured for all of them.  All bore the same symbol on them.  A dog, rat, wolf, and a stag holding a flower, the symbol of the Marauders.  It was part of their pact to never take them off from graduation on.  So they would always be connected in a way.

_Good-bye, Good-bye._

_Good-bye, Good-bye._

            Sirius swallowed hard, barely hearing the speeches that followed.  He didn't hear Dumbledore talking about how much he had enjoyed knowing the class.  He didn't hear how much the Minister of Magic said he was looking forward to working with some of the students at the Ministry.  He didn't hear the Heads of Houses talking about the individual students.  He barely heard McGonagall saying that even though the Marauders had been trouble makers, their pranks certainly had livened up the school, and that she would miss that most about them, that she would miss the Marauders most of all.  That comment was the only one to make a smile cross their faces.  It was the only time Sirius had ever seen McGonagall crying.

            I can't believe I'm really leaving, he thought.  I know this place like the back of my hand.  Not a secret passage exists that I don't know about.  I know everything about this place.  This is more my home than anywhere else.  And now I'm leaving forever.

            Everything was changing so fast, he thought.  It seemed like just a few days ago that the year had started, and now it was over.  Their time at Hogwarts was gone forever.  But the Marauders would never die.  Friends until the end, they had sworn.  But Lily had been right, he thought, when she had spoken in the Common Room.  This was a little like dying.  A piece of him would always be here.  His childhood was dying today.  He'd have to grow up now.  Everyone else had matured somewhat.  Even James.  Poor James was getting married, how much more mature could you get?  But Sirius, he was the only one who could still act like a kid.  It wasn't that he couldn't act mature if he tried.  It was just that he wanted to preserve every moment of adolesence he could.  He wanted to keep it as long as he could.  But after today, it was over.  He'd be an adult now, and he was certainly going to act like it.  He sighed deeply.  Lily gave his hand a slight squeeze, which was all the reassurance he needed.  He'd be an adult now, but he'd always have his friends.

_Time to say good-bye to our own,_

_To our only home,_

_Only place we've known like a glove._

"Oh God, please don't make me leave here.  Let this all be a dream." Lily thought desperately.  She didn't think she could bear to leave.  She had meant it when she said the happiest moments of her life had happened here.  She felt more at home here than she did at her real home.  It was so hard to leave this place.  Every dream she'd had for her life in the future had been made here.  Her whole life was here.  She sure was going to miss it all.  Hell, she'd even miss Snape.  She was used to his insults, like she was used to Sirius' immaturity.  She'd miss everything.

            Lily wanted very much to cry, but the tears wouldn't fall.  At least James was there with her.  She was counting the days until she married him.  She didn't know what she would have done over the years without him.  His cool head had always kept her sane during exams.  At least she knew he would always be with her.  No matter what, she would find a way to always stay friends with the Marauders, no matter how much their lives changed from here on.

_Every dream we dreamed happened here,_

_Laughter and tears,_

_Moments and years that we loved.___

            James knew he shouldn't be sad.  He was on to bigger and better things now.  He was getting married.  He had a good job lined up already.  So why did the thought of leaving Hogwarts make him feel sick to his stomach?  He was really going to miss this place.  This was where he had met his friends.  This was where he had met Lily.  Where they had beome Animagi.  Almost half of his life had taken place here.  And now he was leaving forever.  How could he not feel sad?

            James rubbed Lily's hand with his thumb, grazing the engagement ring he had given her.  She gave his hand a small squeeze in response.  He loved her more than anything, and he knew he always would.  No matter what happened, they would always be together.  All five of them would.  He barely heard Dumbledore begin calling the names of the Seventh years to go and receive their diplomas.  His stood almost robotically with his friends.  Silently, they stood a second, then, almost as if they were all thinking the same thing, they hugged each other.

"This is it." Sirius said.  His voice seemed to be choking back tears.

"I love you all." Lily said. "No matter what happens, say we'll always be friends."

"Marauders forever." Remus promised.

"Till death do us part." James added.

"Its time guys." Peter choked out.  Nodding sadly, they all walked towards the stage.  Dumbledore was calling names.  Fighting back tears, the Marauders stepped onto the stage as Dumbledore reached their names.

_Good-bye, Good-bye,_

_And every eye is dry._

_Leavin', there's no grievin' just a rainbow in the sky._

"Sirius Black." 

"Remus Lupin."

_Good-bye, Good-bye, _

"Lily Evans."

"James Potter."

_Good-bye, Good-bye, _

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Severus Snape."

_Good-bye, Good-bye._

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you the newly graduated class of 1979."

_Good-bye._

A/N- See, wasn't that sweet?  Oh, and the song is Good-bye, from the show Fraggle Rock (that show was so awesome!)  Now, see the little button down there?  No, not the one to report abuse, the other one.  That's the review button, and I would love you forever if you told me what you thought about this story.  Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
